Elevés en captivité
by Lesthenbel
Summary: Alors que Harry prononce le nom tabou de Voldemort, des Mangemorts approchent de leur tente. Harry s'enfuit à temps et Ron et Hermione sont capturé et conduit au Manoir Malefoy. Ca ne peut que mal commencer. Mais cela peut il bien finir ? HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Vol...demort recherche la baguette de Sureau !

Pas le nom Harry c'est Tabou ! Ils pourraient venir jusqu'ici !, s'écria Ron.

Hermione resta pétrifiée l'espace d'un instant. Le Tabou. La connexion. Les Mangemorts. Une certitude froide s'imposa à son esprit. Quoi qu'il advenait, quoi qu'il se passerait, _ils ne devaient pas trouver Harry._

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire Quidditch, elle sortit la petite bourse de sa poche et marmonna un sortilège.

Vite, vite...

Des cracs se firent entendre de part et d'autre. Ils transplanaient, vers eux.

Hermione, fit Harry, qu'est ce que…

Un Portoloin, dit elle. Pour l'Australie.

Hors de question que je vous laisse…

Harry, ils ne doivent pas te trouver. Tant qu'ils ne trouvent pas, il reste encore un espoir. Tant qu'ils ne trouvent pas, Ginny, Ron, tous les gens que tu aimes ont une chance.

Harry resta muet. Elle prit le temps de le contempler. Ses yeux verts, ses cheveux en bataille, sa cicatrice au front. Sa silhouette dégingandée. _Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas notre dernière rencontre._

Ron devait en être arrivé à la même conclusion.

A bientôt, mon vieux, fit il.

Harry resta bouche bée, pétrifié, et Hermione saisit la main de Ron. Il glissa ses doigts dans les siens et elle se sentit instantanément soulagée. Ils sourirent à leur meilleur ami.

Cinq...Quatre...Trois…

Qui va là ?, s'écria une voix rauque, puissante, animale.

Deux...Un…, fit Hermione.

_Expelliarmus ! _cria une voix à l'extérieur.

Et Harry Potter disparut à l'instant exact ou Fenrir Greyback lacéra la tente.

Hermione marchait en file indienne derrière Greyback. Ron la suivait. Tout espoir de s'échapper s'était envolé avec Harry et leurs baguettes. Les Mangemorts étaient sept - et ils les avaient immédiatement reconnu, impossible pour eux de prétendre être des Serpentards, ou tout simplement des jeunes non membres de la Résistance. Ils avaient trouvé l'épée de Gryffondor - heureusement, le médaillon était toujours autour du coup de Harry. Ils avaient pris toutes leurs affaires - dont le transistor. Ils leur avaient attaché les mains dans le dos et, sans un mot de plus que nécessaire, ils les avaient forcé à prendre un Portoloin, puis à marcher dans une forêt qui semblait en tout point identique à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.  
Elle fixait ses pieds d'un air absent en les mettant un devant l'autre. A chaque pas, davantage de feuilles mortes venaient s'agglomérer sur ses bottines. S'ils continuaient ainsi, elle allait finir par en être couverte.

Pourquoi tu l'avais, ce Portoloin ?, chuchota Ron, à voix si basse qu'elle crut rêver.

Si...si les choses tournaient mal, glissa-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Nous n'aurions pas pu rester en Grande Bretagne.

Nous trois ?, fit Ron, amusé.

Son souffle chaud vint caresser la nuque d'Hermione, et soudain, elle sentit chaque muscle de son corps se détendre, comme si elle venait de prendre un bain chaud. _Il est là. _Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il lui avait tellement manqué, pendant ces longs mois.

Dans un premier temps, fit elle. On serait allé chercher Ginny ensuite. Puis tes parents. Tes frères.

Tu connais mal Fred et George, chuchota-il, toujours un sourire dans la voix. Ils n'auraient jamais accepté de partir.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire. Ginny aurait probablement refusé également - elle réalisa qu'en tant que Sang-Purs, même traîtres, ils pouvaient se permettre de rester, de continuer, si Voldemort l'avait emporté. Elle n'avait pas cette chance - et elle venait de donner sa dernière chance, son dernier échappatoire, à Harry Potter.

Elle frissonna en se demandant ce qu'il allait leur arriver une fois arrivés à leur destination. Ils ne les avaient pas tués - sans doute parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : ils allaient être questionnés. Torturés, probablement. Et lorsqu'ils auraient les informations qu'ils voulaient…

Hermione avait bien vu cette lueur dans le regard de Fenrir Greyback lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans la tente. Sa langue qui était passée sur ses canines anormalement longues. Il avait l'air..._affamé_.

Elle frémit. Elle avait beau être à Gryffondor, être courageuse, le courage n'empêchait pas la peur.

Devant elle, le chemin s'éclaircit soudainement et elle entendit des éclats de voix.

Merlin…, murmura Ron.

Ils étaient devant une immense bâtisse aux multiples toits pointus. Un instant rêvé, Hermione crut qu'il s'agissait de Poudlard. Mais la demeure était, bien que trop grande pour une personne, trop petite pour des milliers d'élèves : devant eux, des paons au plumage immaculés se pavanaient, indifférents aux drames qui les entouraient et aux dents si acérées de Fenrir Greyback. Le peu qu'elle voyait du château était un mélange étrange entre le luxe et le glauque; cette dernière aspiration était peut-être causée par la nuit et le fait qu'elle était entourée de sept Mangemorts qui n'avaient même plus honte de marcher à visage découvert.

Elle sut avant même de l'entendre qui vivait là. Elle aurait reconnue entre mille cette voix traînante, dans laquelle perçait une pointe de panique.

Mot de passe ?

_Sang pur, _demi-Malefoy, siffla Greyback entre ses dents. Et si tu veux mon avis, il est temps de le changer. On t'amène de la chair fraîche.

Il s'écarta et vint saisir Hermione par la nuque et les poignets, la forçant à mettre son visage à la lumière.

Ne la touchez pas !, s'écria Ron avant de pousser un cri de douleur - quelqu'un lui avait manifestement appris à rester à sa place.

Face à elle, il resta de marbre, droit comme un i. Ses cheveux avaient connu des jours meilleurs - et plus gominés - ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusées et des valises s'étaient formées sous ses yeux.

_Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde...Les premiers seront les Sangs-de-Bourbe !_

Sa voix de gamin de douze ans lui revint comme une gifle alors qu'elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard acier. L'échange ne dura qu'un instant mais Draco Malefoy les avait reconnus.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son coeur chuter comme une pierre quand elle vit la panique briller au coeur de ses yeux clairs.

Toujours maintenue par Greyback, Hermione avança le long de l'allée, en tête de cortège, sentant sans la voir la présence de Ron derrière elle. Plus jeune, elle s'était essayée à imaginer le manoir Malefoy. Dans son esprit, il s'agissait d'une sorte de château de la Bête, dans le dessin animé qu'elle avait tant aimé, petite, quand la magie noire comme blanche n'existait que sur un écran. Il y avait - forcément - des gargouilles, des cachots, des donjons terrifiants, des salles de torture, et Draco s'y pavanerait suivi de Crabbe et Goyle pour aller martyriser son elfe de maison. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Lucius Malefoy, elle y avait ajouté ce qu'elle imaginait comme son bureau, une sorte de salle du trône toute de noire et d'argent avec un grand trône noir et des statues de serpents à l'image de sa canne.

Même dans une situation aussi dramatique, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'imaginaire de la petite Hermione. Le vrai manoir Malefoy était loin d'être aussi sordide. Lorsque Draco poussa la porte, elle s'étonna même de trouver le hall d'entrée assez beau : en fait de marbre noir, l'essentiel des sols était en bois, et les tableaux qui l'ornaient avaient manifestement été choisis avec goût. Il y avait des fleurs, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le grand escalier, en bois également, qui leur faisait face et montait dans les deux rangées d'étages.

Qu'est ce que tu nous apportes, Draco ?, fit une voix.

Et soudain, le hall ne fut plus beau. Un frisson de terreur vint parcourir tous les pores de la peau d'Hermione, frisson que Greyback sentit avec délectation et il la rapprocha encore davantage de lui.

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ma...tante, répondit leur guide.

Bellatrix Lestrange descendit les escaliers comme si elle était la maîtresse des lieux. A l'image de son neveu, elle était entièrement vêtue de noir; cependant, toute ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs, longs et désordonnés que ceux de Drago étaient pâles et lisses; ses joues étaient aussi roses que celles de son neveu étaient blafardes, quant à ses yeux…

Ses yeux n'étaient pas effrayés comme ceux de Draco. Ses yeux étaient fous - et cette folie était heureuse.

Que voilà une merveilleuse nouvelle, mon cher, cher neveu…

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, marche par marche.

Les deux meilleurs amis du grand Harry Potter…

Elle était à peu près à la moitié des marches.

Le touchant couple d'un traître à son sang…

Elle allait de la gauche à la droite de l'escalier, sans se presser, comme si elle avait toute la soirée pour profiter de ce spectacle. Hermione fut furieuse contre elle même quand elle vit que sa méthode fonctionnait parfaitement : son ventre se tordait un peu plus à chaque minute de plus que prenait la Mangemort.

...Et d'une Sang de Bourbe.

Tout à coup, Bellatrix s'immobilisa. Son regard fou se fixa sur un point derrière Hermione.

Ou avez vous trouvé ça ?

La voix d'un Mangemort - celui qui s'appelait Scabior - résonna derrière elle.

Dans leur tente, Bellatrix, répliqua-t-elle, ils…

Cette épée, murmura-t-elle à voix très basse, était dans _mon_ coffre à Gringotts. Comment l'avez vous obtenue ?

Greyback bougea ses mains et Hermione sentit qu'il agrippait le haut de son pull. Il le déchira d'un coup sec, et l'ouverture pratiquée ainsi laissa largement visible le cou, la clavicule et une petite partie de l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille.

Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il dégageait ses cheveux de sa nuque et dévoilait ses dents. Son souffle vint faire frémir sa peau.

Je te conseille de répondre, si tu ne veux pas manger ton rouquin à la prochaine pleine lune…

Ne la touchez pas !

La voix de Ron, derrière elle, était montée dans les aigus. Le cri fit sursauter Greyback et il manqua de peu, de très peu, que ses dents n'effleurent la peau d'Hermione. _Par pitié, Ronald, tais toi._

Nous l'avons trouvée, fit Ron, nerveux. Nous l'avons trouvée dans un lac, enfin, je l'ai trouvée dans un lac. Elle apparaît à tout Gryffondor qui aurait besoin d'aide.

Bellatrix le contempla avec un sourire incrédule. Sourire qui se transforma en éclat de rire complètement désordonné, fou, maniaque.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à la seule autre personne qu'elle connaissait ici. Draco semblait aussi terrifié par cet éclat de rire venu de nul part qu'eux, et ça ne pouvait pas être un bon signe.

Vous les amenez ici...sans les maltraiter...ils n'ont pas été maltraités, pas vrai ? Non...Donc vous les amenez ici...Fenrir a les dents sur la jugulaire de sa fiancée...Et il _ose _mentir...ME mentir à moi, après m'avoir volé MON bien ?

Je n'ai pas menti !, s'écria Ron. Elle m'est apparue, je l'ai…

Elle n'apparaît à un Gryffondor que lorsqu'elle sort du Choixpeau, imbécile, et ce dernier est sous clef à Poudlard !, l'interrompit Bellatrix, hystérique à présent.

_Par pitié, Ron, tais toi, _songea Hermione.

Elle était dans un lac !, s'écria Ron, terrifié par la proximité des dents de Fenrir avec le cou d'Hermione. Je l'y ai trouvée, je…

Ron, par pitié, tais toi !, l'interrompit Hermione.

L'attention de Bellatrix se tourna vers elle. Elle fronça ses sourcils et s'approcha d'elle a pas de course. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

Tu veux parler, Sang de Bourbe ? , chuchota-t-elle. Alors, parle. Ton sang vaut bien moins que celui de Weasley ici présent, je te conseillerai d'y faire attention. Ma patience a ses limites.

Ne la touchez pas !, s'écria Ron.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils.

Draco ?, fit elle, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende autour de la pièce. Rappelle moi quel était le prix pour la tête de Weasley junior.

Pas de réponse. Intriguée, Bellatrix tourna la tête, parfaitement synchrone avec Hermione. Draco fixait le sol, manifestement terrifié par sa tante.

Je t'ai posé une question, fit elle à voix basse.

Cent...cent mille Gallions, ma tante, répondit Draco, tête basse.

Pas mal ça, Weasley !, répondit Bellatrix, soudainement joviale. Et combien pour la Sang de Bourbe ?

La...la moitié, répondit Draco.

Il avait omis le "ma tante", mais Bellatrix ne s'en formalisa pas, et éclata d'un rire sonore. Hermione comprenait l'ironie : ainsi Ron, même après les avoir abandonnés, valait deux fois plus qu'elle simplement parce qu'il était _né_.

Tu entends ça, Weasley ?, fit Bellatrix. Tu entends combien vaut ta petite Sang de Bourbe ? Pas grand chose, alors mets la en sourdine. Nous disions, Granger ?

Je…, fit Hermione.

Dans l'espoir que Ron se taise, elle était à court d'idées.

Peut être qu'un Endoloris te déliera la langue, petite, fit elle, et elle leva sa baguette.

Non !, s'écria Ron. Ne la touchez pas ! Ne la touchez pas !

Il semblait devenu fou à l'idée qu'elle se fasse torturer. Hermione en aurait été touchée, si elle n'était pas déjà terrorisée par Bellatrix. Celle ci écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose :

Ah, tiens, ça y est, fit elle, la limite de ma patience est dépassée

Ron, s'écria Hermione, alarmée, tais t...

Ne la touchez p…

_Avada Kedavra !_

Non !

Il y eut soudain un silence glacial. Un silence si froid que le monde entier gela d'un seul coup. Hermione sentit son corps entier se figer - et, de très loin, le souffle de Greyback se couper comme si même lui était sous le choc. Elle vit passer devant ses yeux, non pas sa propre vie, mais un petit garçon de onze ans, roux, la bouche pleine de chocogrenouilles.

_Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et toi tu es…_

_Ron, Ron Weasley._

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle sut ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle n'en demeura pas moins horrifiée, figée, sous le choc, lorsque à sa gauche un grand corps s'abattit comme une poupée de chiffon sur le beau sol en bois du Manoir, et que les yeux grands ouverts de Ronald Billius Weasley fixaient une dernière fois, sans la voir, la femme qu'il avait aimé.


	2. Nous n'abandonnerons jamais

_Ron. Ron. Ron._

_Ron est mort. Ron est mort. _

Le pire fut qu'Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de le constater, de s'effondrer ou de le pleurer.

Lâche, Fenrir, fit Bellatrix. Celle là n'est pas Sang Pur. On peut s'amuser avec elle avant sa mort. _Endoloris !_

Et ce fut pire que tout. La douleur vint terrasser Hermione, comme si l'horreur de la mort de Ron avait pris la forme d'un couteau qui était venu la transpercer aux endroits les plus sensibles de son corps. Elle s'effondra, et l'horreur gagna en intensité quand elle réalisa qu'elle convulsait de douleur à côté du corps inanimé de Ron. Lorsque la douleur s'interrompait - seulement pour reprendre en intensité - ses yeux vides de vie venaient la terrasser encore davantage.

Elle entendit un hurlement atroce et mis quelques instants à réaliser que c'était elle. Un cercle semblait s'être formé à distance respectable des deux corps suppliciés : même les Mangemorts les plus abominables semblaient légèrement écoeurés par la folie tortionnaire qui s'était emparée de Bellatrix.

_Endoloris !_

Et la douleur recommença, et Ron était mort. La douleur lui tordait le ventre et Ron était mort. La douleur lui brûlait les bras et Ron était mort. La douleur lui cassait les jambes en mille morceaux et Ron était mort à côté d'elle. La douleur venait lui fracasser le crâne contre un mur de pierre et Ron était mort, et quelqu'un avait crié "Non".

_Endoloris !_

La douleur venait arracher les ongles d'Hermione et quelqu'un avait crié "Non" lorsque Bellatrix avait tué Ron. La douleur venait injecter de la lave en fusion dans la moelle épinière, et c'était une voix d'homme qui avait crié "Non". La douleur la faisait s'évanouir par intermittence et elle réalisait que c'était la voix de Draco.

_EXPELLIARMUS !_

La voix qui venait de résonner dans le hall des Malefoy mit soudain fin à tout. La douleur s'arrêta. Bellatrix cessa de crier ses sorts. C'était une voix grave, autoritaire, une voix que Hermione reconnut entre mille.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Severus ? On commençait à peine à s'amuser…

_S'amuser _?, siffla Rogue, et Hermione reconnut la voix qu'il avait lorsque Harry et Ron - _Ron _\- faisaient des bêtises à Poudlard. C'est...C'est le fils Weasley par terre ?

C'était, fit Bellatrix, d'un ton ou perçait à présent une certaine gêne.

_C'était ?_

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, à présent, Rogue était furieux. Il s'avança à pas rapides vers le corps inerte de Ron, juste à côté de celui d'Hermione, et le retourna. Hermione, qui était retombée face contre terre, vit ses mains crocheter la chemise de Ron et le soulever vers lui. Elle crut l'entendre soupirer avant de lui fermer les yeux.

Et que comptais tu faire avec miss Granger ici présente ? siffla Rogue.

Hermione se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Bellatrix se tenait adossée à l'escalier, tremblotante. Manifestement, elle se sentait à présent coupable. Face à elle, Severus Rogue, l'homme qui avait assassiné Albus Dumbledore de sang-froid, se tenait, furieux, vêtu de son éternelle robe de sorcier noire à larges pans qui le faisait ressembler plus que jamais à un corbeau. Ses joues étaient creusées; ses yeux, rentrés dans leurs orbites et injectés de sang. Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu Severus Rogue heureux, et telle idée lui parut complètement irrationnelle; en revanche, ce qu'elle voyait là allait au dela du malheur. Il avait l'air...désespéré.

Draco, puisque ta tante a perdu l'usage de sa langue, pourrais tu m'éclairer ?

Hermione tourna les yeux et rencontra le regard gris de Draco, à gauche de l'escalier. Il la fixait intensément - il semblait bouleversé - et Hermione réalisa qu'il l'avait probablement fixée ainsi pendant toute la séance de torture. Ses poings serrés tremblaient, et Hermione crut voir une goutte de sang au coin de ses ongles tant il les serrait.

Draco ?, fit il.

Au grand soulagement d'Hermione, leur échange de regards s'interrompit, et elle se laissa aller à fermer les yeux.

Elle allait la torturer jusqu'à la folie, souffla-t-il. Ensuite, je pense qu'elle allait la donner à Fenrir Greyback.

Est il possible d'être une Black et d'être aussi foncièrement idiote ?, s'écria Rogue, toute retenue oubliée. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ces deux personnes sont, ou étaient pour le jeune Weasley, les deux dernières personnes à avoir vues Harry Potter vivant ?

...Oui, murmura Bellatrix

Et tu t'es dit qu'il fallait les tuer d'abord ?, siffla Rogue

Ils avaient _l'épée_, Severus !

Ils avaient_ Harry Potter_, Bellatrix !

Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Rogue se pinçait le nez d'agacement, l'air furieux, tandis que Bellatrix était devenue tremblante. Le rapport de force, dans la pièce, avait changé.

Que dira le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il saura que tu as tué l'une de ses plus précieuses sources et torturé la deuxième sans qu'il ait pu la voir ?, reprit Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

Je vais l'interroger, Severus, supplia Bellatrix. Un Imperium et nous saurons ou Potter se trouve !

Hors de question, siffla Severus. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Qui sait, elle a peut être entièrement perdu la raison après trois Doloris, et dans ce cas aucun de tes Imperium ne sera d'aucune utilité !

Tous les Mangemorts, dans la pièce, s'étaient tus. Même Greyback avait cessé de regarder Hermione comme un morceau de viande comestible. Ils regardaient tous Rogue, et Hermione fut prise de terreur en réalisant qu'en tuant Dumbledore, il était probablement devenu le bras droit de Lord Voldemort.

Il va de soi, fit Severus, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être averti.

Bellatrix baissa les yeux, anéantie.

Tu vas venir avec moi pour lui annoncer, dit Rogue. Et par la suite, je ne veux plus te savoir seule ici. Tu n'as aucun sens des priorités, Bellatrix.

Elle hocha la tête, vaincue.

Narcissa ?, fit Rogue. Tu veilleras à ce que miss Granger ici présente soit nourrie, lavée, qu'elle ait un lit et des protections magiques en nombre suffisantes si notre ami Greyback ici présent avait un petit croc nocturne. Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la voit, elle est intouchable.

Tu ne vas tout de même pas la traiter comme une prisonnière, s'insurgea Bellatrix.

Eh bien quoi d'autre ? Elle est notre prisonnière, non ?, demanda Rogue, que toute cette parlotte semblait agacer

C'est une _Sang-de-Bourbe_, souffla Bellatrix.

La remarque sembla prendre Rogue de court, comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à cette information avant. Il réfléchit un bon instant avant de proclamer. 

Eh bien, qu'elle soit traitée comme telle. Elle fera la domestique. Les chambres, le service, le rangement, tout ce dont la famille Malefoy et les Mangemorts pourraient avoir besoin. Sans baguette, ça va de soit, et sans surmenage - il faut qu'elle récupère de tes petits traitements, Bellatrix.

Bien sûr, Severus, dit Narcissa Malefoy.

Draco, je te laisse renvoyer le corps de Ronald Weasley à ses parents. Qu'ils puissent le pleurer - Bellatrix, si tu as la moindre objection, tu la formuleras au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione sentit des pas près d'elle. Elle était toujours prostrée, cependant, elle tenta de s'animer quand Draco se pencha pour saisir le corps de Ron. Comme s'il comprenait, il le laissa en place un instant, le temps qu'elle étire ses doigts et lui effleure la main. Elle était froide, et son teint était gris.

Il était parti. Tout ce qui avait fait Ron Weasley, son rire, sa lâcheté, son humour, sa jalousie, ses victoires aux Quidditch et ses échecs scolaires étaient allées à un meilleur monde. Hermione se retourna et vit Bellatrix et Rogue qui s'apprêtait à quitter le hall. Rogue qui avait tué Dumbledore et la condamnait à devenir une esclave - une elfe de maison, comme ceux qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à défendre - auprès d'une famille qui haïssait tout ce qu'elle représentait. Bellatrix qui avait torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à la folie, tué Sirius Black, tué Ron, tué Ron, tué Ron.

Vous allez mourir, vous le savez ça ?, fit elle. 

Ils s'immobilisèrent. Elle devait être ridicule, face contre terre, recroquevillée en boule, mais elle tenta de se redresser.

Vos noms disparaîtront, balbutia Hermione. Vos familles disparaîtront. Votre idéologie disparaîtra et tout ce qui a été vous disparaîtra - et nous n'abandonnerons jamais.

Bellatrix paraissait prête à jeter un sort quand Rogue la poussa vers la sortie. Il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione - et celle ci aurait juré y voir un sourire.

Son corps décida qu'elle avait fait trop d'efforts et s'effondra.


End file.
